The present invention relates to cabinets for the installation of electronics equipment including telecommunications equipment, and more particularly, to cabinets that provide access to the equipment within.
Particular types of electronics and telecommunications installations require various components connected together with a myriad of wires and cables. For example, certain telecommunications installations for telephone customers receive a fiber optic bundle from the local telephone company. To connect to the customer's phone lines, equipment is needed to convert the wide band optical signals to narrow band digital signals, and other equipment is needed to convert the narrow band digital signals to analog. A rectifier is required to convert the power from local 120 volt outlets, and back up batteries are needed in case the local power source fails.
Typically, the various equipment components are installed on stationary racks and/or shelves. Installing the equipment on racks or shelves near or mounted on the wall can be problematic as access to the wire and cable connectors on the rear of the equipment is difficult if not impossible.
Moreover, present shelf and rack systems are not easily integrated with the power supply and batteries. Major improvements over present installations are necessary to provide simpler, less costly, and easier to maintain installations.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronics cabinet assembly that can integrate the electronics equipment and power supply.
Another object is to provide an electronics cabinet assembly that is easy to install.
A further object is provide an electronics cabinet assembly that can be mounted on the wall or on a pedestal.
A still further object is to provide an electronics cabinet assembly that provides access to the wire and cable connections in the rear of the equipment.
Another object is to provide an electronics cabinet that can be stacked on top of other cabinets and equipment and still provide access to the rear of the equipment.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention.